Customer call centers, or simply, “call centers,” are often the first point of contact for customers seeking direct assistance from manufacturers and service vendors. Call centers are reachable by telephone, including data network-based telephone services, such as Voice-Over-Internet (VoIP), and provide customer support and problem resolution assistance. Although Worldwide Web- and email-based customer support are becoming increasingly available, call centers still offer a convenient and universally-accessible forum for customer assistance.
The timeliness and quality of service provided by call centers is critical to ensuring customer satisfaction, particularly where caller responses are generated through automation. Generally, the expectation level of callers is lower when they are aware that an automated system, rather than a live human agent, is providing assistance. However, customers become less tolerant of slow response times and complicated menus of options, which can result in caller confusion and delay. Minimizing delays is crucial, even when caller volume is high, and keeping the caller interface easily understandable and user friendly is paramount.
Presenting an effective caller interface that is able to meet caller expectations is a challenge. A “one size fits all” approach generally fails, as each particular caller has different physical and content provisioning needs. For example, some callers may be hard of hearing and require increased sound volume. Also, the degree of perceived comprehension can vary from user to user.
Taking a lowest common denominator approach also generally fails. Assuming, for instance, that every caller has hearing trouble or requires enunciated and detailed prompts will frustrate other callers, who have easily identified needs or are in a hurry.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a call center user interface that can be flexibly and dynamically personalized to best meet the individual needs of each caller.